


【天陆】清理

by rechblls



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rechblls/pseuds/rechblls
Summary: *一发小破车，原著背景，天陆恋人设定，该做的事都做过了，清水党慎入！！！*发出想看天陆做爱的声音，在心里犹豫了很久才动笔，人物ooc请见谅*没什么好说的，我就是想吃粮然而只能自割大腿肉的一个苦逼文笔复建中，我已经不会写肉了





	【天陆】清理

——

　　“陆，把腿分开，我帮你清理。”熟悉的温柔磁性声线在七濑陆耳边响起，还没等他晕乎乎的大脑理清楚当下的情况，身体就已经自动地听从这道声音主人的话，乖乖地分开双腿。他可以感受到有异物再次进入那处今夜被撬开无数次的穴口，纤细修长的手指在里内搅动，湿滑敏感的肉壁哪里受得住刺激，陆反射性地嘤咛一声，被快感刺激的理智稍微回笼，不用睁开双眼他也知道自己现在正经历着什么事。

　　“天、天尼！把手指拿出去啦。”

　　从昏睡中清醒过来的陆一看到自己正浑身赤裸地躺在浴缸里，而自己的双胞胎哥哥更一手拿着花洒一边帮他清理，顿时害羞得浑身通红。虽然更加亲密的事都跟天尼干过了，但是帮忙清理什么的，无论怎么想都觉得好难为情，自己明明都是大人了。

　　“不行哦，陆，清理不干净的话第二天肚子会不舒服的。”在陆的身体健康面前丝毫不肯让步的九条天斩钉截铁地拒绝了他的话，看到孪生弟弟脸红得就像熟透的苹果一样。他忍不住勾唇一笑，抽出手指俯身在他的耳边低语：“明明身体每一处都被我看过，陆现在才觉得不好意思吗？”

　　“那、那个不一样啦！天尼你这个笨蛋！”被天调侃得脸蛋涨红的陆大声反驳，湿漉漉的橙红色眼眸控诉地看着眼前气定神闲的兄长。他生气的样子只引得对方一阵轻笑，这让陆更觉得一向温柔体贴的天尼完全不懂他的心情，他闷闷不乐地鼓起脸颊，扭头决定不理会眼前这个坏心眼的天尼。

　　  
“哪里不一样，陆你不说出来的话我是不会明白的。”九条天伸手把陆湿润的发丝别到耳后柔声地道，看着陆依旧气鼓鼓扭头不看自己，他无奈一笑，低头在他的脸上印下一吻：“陆？”

　　脾气来得快去得也快的陆在听到哥哥那清冷好听的声线气就消了大半，他支支吾吾地脸红了半响，才小声地说出内心的想法：“因、因为，好难为情，让天尼帮忙清理什么的，我明明是个大人了。”

　　“噗，你是为了这种事感到烦恼吗？陆真是可爱。”被弟弟可爱的话语给逗笑了，九条天忍不住把他从浴缸拉出来，趁着陆双脚还没站稳，单手扣住他的下巴亲吻了上去。

　　湿润的双唇被覆住不住地吸吮，不需要言语，在天温柔地撬开唇齿准备进入时，陆就已经柔顺地张开唇让它进入，火热的舌体刚进去时就精准地勾住软滑的小舌吸吮缠绵，滋滋水声回荡在耳边。陆被天高超的吻技弄得头脑发胀，只觉得浑身发麻使不出力气，舌头被对方吸得发麻，敏感的上颚也被时不时的轻舔弄得浑身颤抖，他不得不双手扶住天的肩膀才勉强不让自己滑倒在地，零碎软糯的呻吟回荡在热气蒸腾的浴室里：“呜呜、恩……天、天尼…”

　　天听到他的呻吟身体一顿，随即唇舌更加激烈地跟他纠缠了起来，陆被他突然变得猛烈的攻势弄得措手不及，氤氲着水汽的双眸不解地眨了眨，几乎没有让他思考的时间，兄长的喘息声突然就变得粗重起来。白皙修长的双手也在赤裸湿润的肌肤上游走了起来，只不过半响，就成功地让这具不久前才被好好疼爱过的身躯再次变得火热了起来。

　　“等、等等，天尼，不是说要清理的吗，怎么又……”半阖着双眼的陆努力地伸手推却正埋在自己胸前舔邸的孪生兄长，他实在不懂好好的清理为什么会变成现在这个样子。

　　“那是因为陆太可爱了。”被誉为现代天使的九条天从弟弟的胸前抬起头，那张英气精致的脸庞因为染上了平时绝不可能在荧幕上出现的情欲而变得格外夺人心魂，被欲望沾染而变得低沉磁性的声线性感得让陆双腿发软：“陆也想被我好好疼爱吧！你的身体非常诚实呢。”

　　“唔…嗯啊…”被九条天撩得手软脚软的七濑陆无力反驳，只能趴在他的肩膀上啜泣着，水汪汪的橙红色眼眸蓄满泪水，要掉不掉的样子看起来格外惹人怜爱，他用脸蹭了蹭天的肩膀，软软地道：“想要……天尼……”

　　“陆真是个诚实的孩子。”

　　头脑晕涨的七濑陆已经听不清了天的夸奖，他睁着水汽朦胧的双眼随着九条天的指示走到墙边，赤裸的背部碰到冰凉的墙砖让他打了个激灵，雾气笼罩的浴室里自家兄长那张精致到逆天的脸庞显得有些许的不真实，他不安地凑上前，主动跟天缠吻了起来。

　 陆的主动索吻让天愣了下，察觉到弟弟的不安，他沉默地垂下眼，迎合着陆的节奏舔吮唇瓣，在陆快喘不过气时才松开唇，轻啄他的唇瓣，在陆渴求的目光里柔声道；“不要怕。”

　　为了消去陆心中莫名的不安，天这次并没有像以往那样做足了准备才插进去，他架起陆的双腿缠绕在腰间，双手扳开那圆润挺翘的臀片，勃发的欲望对准那绵软湿润的穴口，顶端稍稍磨蹭了下穴口处的皱褶才慢慢地挺进去。

　　“呜呜，天尼……”身体内部被打开的不适感无论是做多少次都不能习惯，陆甚至不敢大力呼吸，等到那根性器全都地进去后他才蜷缩起脚趾大力呼吸了起来。

　　因为不久前才做过，天进入的并不困难，柔软有弹性的甬道就像欢迎他的进来一样吸含着粗壮的茎身不放。天深吸一口气，努力压下胯下的骚动，用缓慢而沉重的抽插撬开柔软的内壁，向着更深处的进发。

 

　　“嗯……啊、呜呜，天、天尼……”  
　　火热的性器地摩擦着敏感的内壁带来的刺激感让陆的穴口不断地收缩，身体已经被开发完全的他此时完全沉浸在性爱带来的快感中不可自拔，橙红色的眼眸满是水汽，他一遍抽噎着一边双腿把天的腰缠得更紧，因为在封闭潮湿的浴室里，被热水蒸腾过的肌肤更显得丰腴莹洁，那张俊秀的脸上更是带着一股惹人遐想的诱人风韵。

　　粉色的猫瞳静静地凝视着眼前这张即熟悉又陌生的面庞，九条天伸手按住他的腰肢，腰身一挺，粗壮的性器借力捅进了更深处搅动了起来，按照记忆在某处隐密的软肉上磨碾。

 

　　“啊……天尼……那、那里，不要这、这样磨啊……”敏感处突然被这样对待，陆反射性地弓起身体，小穴剧烈地痉挛收缩起来，他抓住天的肩膀用软糯夹带着气音的声音控诉道，眼泪扑簌扑簌地往下掉，实在是太舒服了，四肢百骸好像都有电流在流动让他用不上力气，原本紧缠着腰部的双腿也失去力气地垂在天的臂弯上，随着他的顶送而晃动。

　　“陆……”九条天并没有因为心爱的弟弟控诉而停下抽送，顶端被火热的内壁紧紧包含的快感实在是太过于美妙，陆因为快感而泪流满面不断尖叫的样子更让他停不下来，下身的炙热更是粗大了几分，让眼眶含泪的陆惊讶地睁大眼。他深吸口气，把陆的身体按在墙上，把深埋进湿软小穴里的茎身退出大半，然后在穴口只剩下头部时再整根挺进去抽送，火热紧致的甬道已经习惯了它的存在，温顺地让他顶弄抽送。

　 在抽插数十下后，天抓住陆那根早已立起不断泌出透明津液的青茎撸了起来，早已被下半身快感弄得双眼失神的陆再次被刺激得小穴痉挛，激烈地咬着茎身不放，在天强硬地搅开肉壁再次顶弄起那处软肉后，陆再也受不住刺激，发出一声尖叫后就射了出来。

　　“天尼、尼…恩啊…天、尼尼……”射精后头脑一片空白的陆呆呆地看着眼前还在身上律动的孪生哥哥，喃喃地呼唤着他的名字。

　　“陆……”被肏到失神的弟弟看起来格外的惹人怜爱，天一边低声回应着他的呼唤，一边加快下身的律动，抽送数十下后，才在陆的深处喷射出炙热的精液。

　　“唔……恩……啊啊……”炙热的精液刺激着柔软敏感的内壁，总算被拉回精神的陆半张着唇发出细碎的呓语，不用看他此时也知道自己下半身一片狼藉，橙红色的眼眸映照着孪生哥哥那张温柔满足的脸庞，仅仅这样就让他说不出任何的抱怨话语。他张了张唇，感受到小穴因为失去填充物而不断流出大股大股白浊的精液，滴答滴答的掉在浴室的地砖上。

　　“清理好麻烦啊……”

　　“没关系的，陆。”淡粉发青年勾起他的下巴，在他的唇上印上一吻，“我会处理一切的。”

　　

　　 -end-

　　  
　　　2018年就快要过去了！想着不能太咸鱼赶紧上来摸鱼写个小车车放上去，要说今年最大的收获是什么！当然是入了爱娜娜坑了！！！天陆双子让我迷醉！非常感谢看到现在的你，明年也会继续产粮的！谢谢喜欢  
　　


End file.
